Proper love or not
by mystic7194
Summary: Blackwood starts being very romantic with Coward. Coward would rather do more than just kiss on the cheek.   Blackwood/Coward slash


AN: Originally written for the shkinkmeme semi-weekly challenge . awhile ago. I just realized I didn't post it anywhere else. Oops.

It all begins when Blackwood asks Coward to stay behind after the order meeting.

"What can I do for you my lord?" Coward asks seductively once all the other order members are gone. A smug grin graces his face. Usually staying behind is the precursor to a sexy night with his lover.

"I was wondering," Blackwood begins strangely nervous. "I want to ask you…would you like to accompany me to dinner at The Royal tomorrow night? Then maybe we could see The Merchant of Venice at the opera house, if you're interested." Coward's smile turns to a confused frown. That was not what he expected

"I don't understand, my lord," Coward is surprised by Blackwood's sudden invitation.

"Nevermind, Coward," Blackwood tries to take the offer back. "Forget I said anything."

"My lord," Coward hears the hurt in his lover's voice. "That wasn't a no. I'll gladly accompany you tomorrow night."

"Oh," Blackwood sounds surprised, like he hadn't expected Coward to say yes. "I'll pick you up at 7." With that Blackwood exits the meeting chamber leaving a bewildered Coward wondering what he'd just agreed to.

Blackwood knocks on Cowards door at exactly 7 o'clock. Coward smoothes out the imaginary wrinkles in his clothing before opening the door. His clothing isn't something he normally worries about when he's with Blackwood. Usually it spends more time on the floor than on his body.

When, he opens the door he finds Blackwood holding a large bouquet of brightly colored flowers.

"What are those for, my Lord?" Coward asks.

"They are for you, Coward," Blackwood replies.

"Why?" Coward has never been given flowers before and he isn't sure what he's supposed to do with them.

"They are a traditional gift," Blackwood explains. "You put them in water…and look at them." Blackwood sounds a little unsure at the end of his explanation. Coward, although still skeptical, goes to find a vase for the flowers.

When he returns, they make their way to the cab that Blackwood has waiting in the street. Blackwood opens the door for Coward and even offers him a hand getting inside. Coward accepts the assistance with a small eye roll. He isn't sure what Blackwood is up to, but it's beginning to get on his nerves.

When they reach The Royal Blackwood's odd behavior continues. He practically carries Coward over a mud puddle in the road, helps him take his coat off, pulls out his chair, and even orders his dinner for him. To Coward that isn't even the most annoying part. All throughout their meal Coward would run his hand seductively over Blackwood's arm, rub their legs together under the table, or make comments that were blatant sexual innuendos and the entire time his lover ignored it. Blackwood remains prim and proper, stubbornly refusing to give in to Coward's seduction.

The same happens at the opera house. Blackwood remains the perfect gentleman despite Coward's best attempts to persuade the other man to take him right there. They have their own booth, so they can expect general privacy, but if someone were to look up they would be able see them. Both of them usually find games like that quite thrilling, but tonight Blackwood seemed uninterested. The farthest Blackwood goes is holding Coward's hand.

After the opera Blackwood brings Coward back home. Coward tries to entice his lover come upstairs with him, but he'll only come as far as the front hall.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Blackwood awkwardly places a kiss on Cowards cheek, then turns to leave. "We must do it again sometime." That's when Coward snaps.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Coward demands.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Blackwood replies surprised at Coward's outburst.

"Is it me then?" Coward questions clearly distressed. "Did I do something? Is it my fault that you refuse to do anything more than kiss me on the cheek?"

"Coward, it isn't anyone's fault," Blackwood tries to sooth his distraught lover. "I read an article in the paper the other day. It stated that love should be expressed properly. I am merely trying to show you proper love. Our previous dalliances are far from proper."

"Proper love? Bugger proper love," Coward goes from distressed to angry quickly. "I like our dalliances. I don't want proper love. I want dirty, spine-tingling, passionate love. The kind of love that you can't talk about in polite company. And I want it now." He presses his mouth to Blackwood's in a kiss that is dirty and spine-tingling and passionate. Blackwood responds in kind.

It looks like proper love isn't going to be the only thing getting buggered tonight.

Coward lies on his bed in Blackwood's arms. They're both naked. Blackwood's soft, exhausted cock is presses against Coward's leg. Coward's used yet extremely satisfied hole drips with Blackwood's cum. There are bruises and bite marks decorating the bodies of both men from Blackwood's collar bone to the inside of Coward's thigh. They're both too tired to move, but also too happy to care.

Coward's last thought before drifting off into sleep is that he feels loved.


End file.
